Secret Weapon
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: The Decepticons find a way to turn a human into a femme. In order to save her family, she decides to help. But when she meets the Autobots, her plans change. Join Firecharger in her adventures as an Autobot. Eventual SmokescreenxOC. Slight OptimusxArcee. Rated T for Cybertronian cursing. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

© Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and the Hub

© All OCs belong to their respective owners

* * *

"Soundwave, what is your progress on finding the test subject?" Megatron asked. Soundwave showed the coordinates on his visor to answer the question.

"Knock Out, I need you to retrieve something for me with Soundwave," Megatron announced, "A human girl, for an experiment Shockwave is going to conduct,"

"As you wish, my liege," Knock Out replied. Then he stepped through the bridge and drove up to the location of the human. Soundwave followed in the air.

The girl sat on the edge of the pool, her legs swinging and splashing in the cool water. A night breeze blew through the air, slightly shaking the leaves on the trees. The moonlight reflected on her black and brown hair. Her dark brown eyes looked like pools of oil. Her skin looked pale in the light that shone through the air. Everywhere around her, there was trees, with leaves of green, purple and white.

She saw out of the corner of her eye a red car driving around the street. Thinking it was nothing, she closed her eyes and thought about all the great things that had happened that day.

Knock Out knew he had the element of surprise with him. He silently transformed and grabbed her. Screams escaped her lungs as she was trapped inside the red car.

"What's your name, human?" Knock Out asked harshly.

Knowing answering was best in her situation, she grunted, "Availia." The red car remained silent as he drove through a ground bridge and transformed holding her up to the others in the Nemesis.

"Uhh! Let me go!" Availia screamed. But she got no answer, and instead was knocked out by Knock Out.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," Knock Out said, "It's time to conduct our experiment."

"Wait what, what are you going to do to me?" the girl asked.

"You'll see, Availia," Knock Out replied before Shockwave came in with a huge needle. He injected a blue liquid into her arm. Pain was felt in every part of her body. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart as slowly and painfully as possible. Her back arched as she passed out. Her skin cracking, revealing a blue light. Everyone in the room fell unconscious as her skin started to be ripped apart, her body growing and becoming robotic.

"Uh," Availia said groggily, "what's going on?" Availia tried to sit up but found herself restrained to the table.

"It seems as if the experiment is a success," Shockwave announced.

"What? What experiment?" Availia asked in fear. She looked down and a scream escaped her mouth, she was a robot.

"Let me out!" Availia screamed. But no one let her out, instead they left to retrieve Megatron to show off their experiment. Availia heard metal footsteps approach her and tried to sit up again.

"It seems as if our plans can now be set into motion," Megatron snarled.

"What plans? I'm not doing anything for you, creep!" Availia yelled.

"Oh, it's not a choice," Megatron said. Shockwave then walked in holding the cortical psychic patch.

"What are you going to do to me?" Availia screamed. But Shockwave already connected the cortical psychic patch, and started to channel information into her processor.

* * *

_"Hello, Firecharger," Megatron said._

_"Who's Firecharger?" she answered._

_"You. Anyway, I want you to weaken the Autobots for me."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"So I can defeat them, once and for all, you will be my, secret weapon."_

* * *

"Why would I do that for you?" Availia yelled, clearly angered.

"Because, Firecharger, you have to, or else you're putting your family at risk," Megatron answered.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, Firecharger, really? Why not something like, I don't know, something cool sounding?" Availia asked.

"Are all humans like this?" Starscream asked, annoyed by Availia's behavior.

"Time to let her go," Megatron commanded. Instinctively opened a ground bridge right under her which started dropping her from two-hundred feet in the air. He also set off an Autobot distress signal to complete their 'trap.'

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Availia screamed while falling from mid-air. She hit the ground and offlined her optics from the pain, energon slowly dripping from the wounds she sustained during the fall. Minutes later, the Autobots arrived at the scene.

"Is she even alive?" asked Smokescreen.

"It would seem so, but she will offline if she isn't treated soon," Ratchet answered, noticing all her injuries.

"We will help her Ratchet, or else we would be as bad as the Decepticons," Optimus announced. Bulkhead picked her up and walked through the still open ground-bridge portal for repairs.

* * *

Availia woke up in the Autobot base again strapped to a table. Figures loomed above her and she was questioned almost immediately.

"Who are you?" she heard someone say.

"A, I mean…" she answered, but she paused to correct herself, "My name is Firecharger," she answered quickly.

"Okay Firecharger, where did you come from?" Smokescreen asked her.

"Well, I was at home minding my own business before the ugly red one took me and turned me into this," she said gesturing to herself as best as she could, "then I was told to destroy the Autobots from within for that shark, goat guy."

"I like her already," Wheeljack announced, loving what she called Megatron.

"Uh, can someone let me up?" Firecharger asked.

"It would seem as if you have no intention to harm us, so we will give you some freedom, but we will keep a close optic on you," Optimus announced.

"Thank you!" Firecharger said before getting up, "Uh, where do I go now?"

"Smokescreen will show you to your quarters," Optimus commanded. Smokescreen got up and led her to her temporary quarters.

"So I hear you're Smokescreen," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering who you really are," he admitted.

"Well, I was human," she started.

"Wait, the 'cons turned you into a bot?" he asked

"Well, yeah, and I can't say it was all that great," she replied.

"We're here," he announced.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Smokescreen," she answered.

* * *

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Firecharger asked coming into the command room.

"We've picked up an energon signal," Ratchet replied plainly.

"What's energon?" she replied.

"Our lifeblood, we need it in order to survive," he answered grouchily.

"Well then, I'm going with you," she answered.

"Do you have any experience fighting?" he asked.

"Well, I did karate for a while, but I'm going with you, you have no choice," she said before stepping through the groundbridge to meet up with everyone else.

"Okay, what now?" she asked herself. Before being surrounded be vehicons.

"Crap!" she cursed. Only to watch the vehicons be taken down by Smokescreen. A groundbridge opened below her and she fell back into the Autobot base.

* * *

"What was that for?" Firecharger yelled angrily.

"Calm down," Smokescreen said, "We're just trying to keep you safe."

"Just wait until Optimus hears about this," Ratchet complained as Smokescreen walked her to her room.

"Uh, thanks for rescuing me," Firecharger said to end the silence.

"You're, uh, welcome," he answered. When they stopped Firecharger gave him an awkward hug then closed the doors.

"I'll see you later Firecharger," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I forgot to include a description of Firecharger. She is basically an orange version of Arcee with silver highlights. Also, this is a filler chapter of a sort, it is not very important to the story development, but I needed a chapter to add the end part of the chapter to.

* * *

© Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and the Hub

© All OCs belong to their respective owners

* * *

Firecharger woke up with a scream and falling off the berth.

"It was only a dream," she said shaking her helm, "A very, very bad drea— Ahh! I, wasn't dreaming! What is Mom thinking? I'm totally grounded for life." She ran out of the room and went to find someone to help her when she ran into Smokescreen.

"Wow, I was just coming to get you, I have been told to train you," he told her.

"Oh," they walked for a minute or so before Firecharger asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well," he answered, "when I first got here, no one trusted me. And I still get treated like a rookie. But, I didn't like it all that much, and I don't think anyone should ever have to see the mistrust in all of their optics. I also think that you would never hurt us, and I'm hoping we can be friends."

"You don't know how much that means to be," she replied as they walked into the training room.

* * *

"Okay, pretend this is a vehicon," Smokescreen said, pointing to a purple punching bag, "you have to online your weapons, and shoot."

"Uh, how do you do that?"

"It will come naturally, just, envision your hand as a gun." She did as she was told and her hand transformed.

"Woah! It worked!"

"Now shoot!" Firecharger shot the target and flew back towards the wall, while the target was completely destroyed.

"Uhh, was that supposed to happen?" she asked, rubbing her helm.

"No, we gotta work on your balance. You have a wicked shot! I bet that will put some hurt on the cons. But for now, let's try some hand-to-hand combat." They started sparring each other as if the world would end if they didn't. Both putting up a strong fight empowered by fiery spirits.

* * *

"Firecharger, can you come here?" Optimus asked.

"What do you need?" she replied.

"I would like to know if you would like to join the Autobots, it would seem as if your spark is not with the Decepticons."

"Of course I do!" Firecharger squealed.

"I will be ready to give you your insignia by tomorrow," Optimus told her.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Hey Arcee? What's up?" Firecharger asked.

"Just patrolling the halls, you can never be too cautious," she replied.

"Oh… Umm, I have a silly question. Do you guys, like, date or anything, like you and Optimus or something?"

Arcee's face started to turn red as she said, "Well, yeah, but a war is no time for that. Anyway, Optimus and I like each other, but… We can't really start a relationship until after the war. I mean, think about Elita-One."

"Oh, thanks, I'll, uh, see you around then," Firecharger replied.

* * *

Firecharger walked into the main room. She looked around before being gestured over by Optimus.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Nothing, but, I just wanted to know about your family. We need to alert them that you are okay. I was informed that you were a human."

"Okay, I live with only my mom. Her name is Maria Ellen Coila. But, while talking to her, I would address me as, Availia, 'because that's my name back at home. But yeah, that's all I can tell you…"

"Anyway, thank you. I will inform Agent Fowler as soon as possible."

"Prime! I got news that the cons took a human girl, I need you to figure out why!" Fowler yelled.

"It looks like that will happen sooner than later," Firecharger said.

"Agent Fowler, the Decepticons have turned Availia into one of us. She currently resides with us and we require your assistance in informing her parents that she is doing fine and is currently under the protection of the government," Optimus announced.

"Rodger that Prime, I'll go do that now," Fowler replied.

"Uh, Optimus, now what? Are you going to find a way to change me back or."

"I, am unsure. In the end, it will be up to you. But currently, we do not possess the time or resources to try and change you back."

"Okay, I'm gonna go work on my shooting skills in the practice room." She started walking before turning on her heel to face him, "Uh, do you think I'll be able to talk to my mom, in a little bit, I, I really miss her."

"Yes, you may. I will talk to Agent Fowler about it. I hope that you can wait until then. Good luck in your training session."

* * *

"Hey Ratchet, can I go drive around?" Firecharger asked, still cheerful from finally nailing her shot without flying back into the wall.

"Fine, but be careful," Ratchet replied.

"Okay," she said before driving through the ground-bridge.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I have found some, shocking developments in the biology of the test subject," Shockwave said. Holding up a vial of Firecharger's CNA in one hand and her DNA from her human state in the other.

"And that would be, Shockwave," Megatron snarled.

"She is of your lineage," he replied emotionlessly, his words already forming a devious plot in Megatron's twisted mind.

* * *

"Finally! Some freedom!" Firecharger said happily.

"Not for you," a voice said. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that was in her head giving her instructions. The same voice that threatened her mother.

"M-M-Megatron?" She was answered by being dragged up into the air by an alien looking jet.

"Further testing on your CNA revealed some, interesting, things about you, Firecharger, or should I say, daughter."

"What are you talking about?" she yelled, "My father is dead!"

"Well, I'm right here, and you are now my prisoner. Now I know you are my heir, you will be treated as such."

"I would be rather be in a prison cell locked up by the Autobots!" she spat and set off her distress signal. She was lucky Ratchet planted a tracker on her, or else she'd be scrapped.


	3. Chapter 3

© Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and the Hub

© All OCs belong to their respective owners

"As your father, you will listen to everything I say, you will be even more loyal than Soundwave," Megatron commanded.

"Never, I would never betray the Autobots. Plus, you'll never be my father. Family isn't the blood in your veins, it's the way you treat those people. You will never be my father for that reason." This stung Megatron to the core, but he kept his tough guy façade.

"You will be trained by Starscream, he may do whatever it takes to discipline you."

"I will never give in to the Decepticon cause, ever," Firecharger yelled.

"You will, even if it's the last thing you do," Megatron snarled.

"Yeah, no," Firecharger answered.

"You will because I told you so," Megatron screamed, clearly annoyed, "and that is that."

It had been hours. Firecharger's arm was injured, she was limping, and she had dents and scratches everywhere. While Starscream didn't even have a scratch on his finish.

"Where is the Autobot base?" Starscream yelled, towering over the weakened figure on the ground.

"I'll never tell!" Firecharger replied, her voice sounding venomous.

"Argh," Firecharger yelled as she ran to attack Starscream, only to be hit into the wall by his claws.

"Get up, you miserable wretch," Starscream yelled at Firecharger. He had been appointed by Megatron to train her, and he was doing it his way for sure. Energon dripped from her mouth from the harsh training she had been receiving from Starscream. Firecharger stood up weakly and prepared to attack again before realizing something huge.

"You forgot to disable my weapons, big mistake," Firecharger answered bravely, onlining her weapons and preparing to shoot his face. Starscream screamed like a little girl, and ducked, only to have his arm shot off by Firecharger.

"Good-bye Starscream," she snarled. Running out to see the Autobots battling the Decepticons.

"Firecharger! You're okay!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus boomed. All the Autobots obeyed and ran through the ground-bridge back into the Autobot base.

"C'mon, let's get you to Ratchet," Smokescreen whispered, helping her walk to the med-bay.

"Smokescreen, thank you," she replied.

It had been hours before Ratchet was able to repair her internal systems.

"Okay, you're all patched up, but no strenuous activities," Ratchet told her.

"Thank you so much Ratchet!"

"You're welcome," he whispered.

"Hey Firecharger, I'm so glad you're okay," Smokescreen said.

"I'm just happy I get to see you again, I thought I would be scrapped by Starscream," Firecharger admitted.

"I just hope you'll stay safe. I'll, see you later," said Smokescreen.

"Aarrgh!" Firecharger yelled as she attacked a thick metal pole, "I will kill you, you fragging glitch! You ruined my life!" Her Cybertronian dictionary was just starting to kick in.

"Firecharger, excuse me, is something bothering you?" Arcee asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," Firecharger lied.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'd be happy to help, oh, and Optimus needs to see you," Arcee replied.

"Thanks!"

"Hi Optimus! Hey Ratchet!" Firecharger said as she walked in.

"Are you ready to get your insignia?" Optimus asked.

"Yep!" Firecharger replied. She sat down and Ratchet got to work on ironing on the insignia.

"Hey Smokescreen! I'm officially an Autobot!" Firecharger yelled.

"That's awesome! I hope we get to do a mission together," Smokescreen replied.

"Yeah, I want a rematch against Starscream!"

"I'm sure you'll scrap him!" Smokescreen encouraged.

"Thanks!" the orange femme said.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to answer this, but, what exactly happened on the warship?" Smokescreen questioned/

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm apparently Megatron's daughter, and he wanted me to become a Decepticon. He had Starscream start training me, but instead of training, Starscream attacked me," Firecharger confessed.

"When I get my servos on them!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Hey! I wanted the rematch!" Firecharger laughed before going to her quarters.

"Prime, we got Availia's mother on the line, can you get her? She wants to talk to her alone," Agent Fowler yelled.

"Right here Fowler," Firecharger replied.

"Ok! Everybody out!" Fowler yelled.

"Hi mom," Firecharger said.

"Hello Availia. I needed to talk to you about something. You have to be careful. There are alien robots after you. And I would kill myself and the government if something happened to you," her mom admitted.

"I'll be careful mom, I love you," Firecharger replied.

"I love you too sweetie, can you get Agent Fowler please?" her mom asked.

"Sure mom, bye!" Firecharger said.

"Fowler! I know this may sound weird," Firecharger's mom started, "But I need you to keep Availia safe from giant evil robots," Firecharger's mom told him.

"Uhh… She is one, but on the good side…" Fowler answered.

"What!" But Fowler ended the call.

"Hi Arcee! Wanna go on a drive?" Firecharger asked, "I already convinced Bumblebee and Smokescreen."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," Arcee replied.

"Okay," Firecharger said before making her way to meet everyone else at the ground-bridge.

"Okay, time to go!" Smokescreen announced. Everyone drove through the ground-bridge and landed in a nice, empty valley.

"Okay, let's drive!" Arcee commented.

"What she said!" Firecharger said as she transformed and sped after the blue motorcycle.

"_Let's catch up with them," _Bumblebee bleeped. They both transformed and raced after the others. It was definitely a good day for the Autobots.

"You lost her to the Autobots!" Megatron yelled at a cowering Starscream.

"It's not my fault, she, she shot me!" Starscream replied.

"Well I can see that!" Megatron snarled, "We need her to defeat the Autobots!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Megatron, I will capture her at the next opportunity. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on one of our energon mines," Starscream said.

"Dismissed." And with that Starscream ran to the flight deck and transformed, flying to the location of Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Firecharger.

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Starscreamed said. He aimed his missile at the cluster of Autobots, and prepared to shoot and terminate those Autobots.


	4. Chapter 4

© Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and the Hub

© All OCs belong to their respective owners

* * *

"Look, there's Starscream!" Arcee yelled.

"Uh-oh!" Smokescreen commented.

"I see a cave over there! We can take shelter there until he flies away," Firecharger said. The group of Autobots sped towards the energon mine in the distance. Driving through a small entrance that led to multiple tunnels. They chose one and hid in a cavern using the phase shifter to get in. To their surprise, the cave that they found was covered in shiny blue energon crystals, enough to restock the Autobots for months.

"Hey, maybe we can get everyone else here to get all this energon," Smokescreen said, trying to find a bright side in the situation. But he failed, only Bulkhead could do that.

* * *

"How long do you think we're gonna be stuck here?" Smokescreen asked. He was getting impatient, it had already been hours. Bumblebee was annoying everyone along with Smokescreen. Firecharger was lost in her own thoughts while Arcee remained alert and ready for action.

"I don't know, let me call Ratchet," Arcee replied, "Scrap, something is jamming our signal."

"I guess we're stuck here for a while, but I don't know how long we can last without any processed energon," Smokescreen said.

"Wait, I have energon harvesters," Firecharger announced.

"What?" The three other Autobots asked in unison.

"I have four, we can each use one to harvest the energon. That should keep us alive for a while, we can take turns recharging so that all our needs our satisfied while we plan an escape," Firecharger explained.

"Works for me," Smokescreen said. Firecharger handed each Autobot an energon harvester, all different colors. Arcee got blue, Smokescreen got white, Bumblebee got yellow, and Firecharger got orange. They all activated their energon harvesters, which also gave them protection.

"So, why did Megatron arm you with these?" Arcee asked, holding up the blue trinket attached to her wrist.

"Well," Firecharger replied, "apparently I'm Megatron's daughter, and he wanted me to become a cold-blooded assassin. But, I would never betray the Autobots."

"Well, that's definitely reassuring, knowing we got Megatron's heir protecting our afts," Smokescreen said sarcastically.

"I'll stay up first," Arcee decided, "everyone get some recharge, we'll need it if we're going to plan a counter-attack, especially if Megatron decides to show up."

"Hey Firecharger," Smokescreen whispered, "If we don't get out of here, well, I guess you should know that I kinda have a crush on you."

"The feelings mutual," Firecharger replied. She pressed her lips to his and they shared a short kiss before slowly drifting into recharge.

* * *

"Guys, wake up," Arcee said, "I think we should go investigate this place. We might find a way out." Everyone got up silently and followed the leader of the stealth team. After walking for a while, they saw a way out, the only problem was that Megatron was there, conversing with Starscream. BWhile everyone was watching, Smokescreen was able to open a private comlink with Optimus.

* * *

"You lost them again?" Megatron yelled.

"No, they're somewhere in this cave," Starscream replied, his voice trembling slightly.

"Then where are they Starscream?" Megatron snarled.

"Right here," Firecharger yelled, jumping out from behind a rock with their weapons pointed at Megatron and Starscream.

"Big mistake," Megatron smiled.

"I would beg to differ," Optimus said from behind him. They started fighting while the rest of the Autobots were safely able to return to base.

* * *

"Hey Smokescreen," Firecharger said to Smokescreen, who was in her quarters trying to return his energon harvester.

"Hey Firecharger!" Smokescreen replied, and then he decided to ask a question that had been lurking in his mind for a while, "Umm, I was wondering, will you be my spark-mate?"

"Yes!" Firecharger answered, giving him a short kiss, "But not now, I'll see you later."

* * *

Firecharger was walking happily on her way to the main room to go see how everyone else was doing.

"Firecharger, may I see you in my office?" Optimus asked. Firecharger came in to his office, following him to his desk.

"What did you want sir?"Firecharger questioned.

"You," Optimus replied. He pinned her down to the desk forcefully kissed her neck.

"No! Stop!" Firecharger yelled.

"Just consider this your payment for your stay here," Optimus replied evilly.

Just then, Arcee burst into the room, seeing what Optimus was doing, she yelled, "You, you are worse than Megatron! This is all the proof I need to reveal my true form!"

"True form?" Optimus asked, clearly confused.

"I call upon the powers of Primus to reveal my true form to the universe!" Arcee said. A blue light surrounded Arcee as she started to change form. Her armor reformatted itself to the form of Elita One, and her pink highlights were slightly more prominent.

"Elita One? But you were offlined," Optimus said.

"By you Optimus, you killed me, and you got away with it, and now, I will reveal your true identity to everyone else in this base." Optimus got up angrily, and Firecharger left.

"You will pay for what you did to Megatronus and me, you will pay! I will restore Megatronus, and together we shall make you pay for what you did for Cybertron!" Elita then left the room to find Firecharger, leaving a confused Optimus to his thoughts.

"I can't let her fix Megatron now can I," Optimus said to himself evilly.

* * *

"Smokescreen!" Firecharger yelled worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

"Optimus, he tried, to rape me," Firecharger replied sadly.

"That pit-spawned fragger!" Smokescreen said angrily.

"Don't get angry, please. I want to, become your spark-mate. I know that you truly care for me, and I love you with all my spark. And I don't want to offline without knowing I told you how much I loved you."

"I guess Optimus can wait, and I would happily oblige in becoming your spark-mate. You basically ripped the words out of my mouth, except for the fact that my version used less, complicated words."

They both plopped down on Smokescreen's berth, and Smokescreen whispered, "I love you Frecharger." He then kissed her softly and passionately.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I had school, soccer, and hamster mishap. I'll try to update once a week from now on. Oh, and sorry if this chapter was confusing. It was better mapped out in my head. Basically, Optimus is the bad guy. I'll have character flashbacks in future chapters to make it a little more clear.


End file.
